


Dark Dreams

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Demon Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean listening to Sam scream. I don’t care too much about the context, could be anything from a bound Dean being unable to do anything but listen to Sam getting tortured by a monster of the week to him leaning against a wall and enjoying it while toys drive a writhing Sam over the brink again and again but I want to see Dean just listening to his little brother’s full-throated vocalizations





	

When Dean took control of Hell his first task was training his brother to be a good little slut. It took time, it was not easy. Sam was pigheaded and strong willed, foolish in thinking some part of Dean was still good, and he would not go down without a fight. Sam’s lungs burn black while breathlessly screaming during the cruel beatings, his throat raw and hoarsely in the deafness of the torture chamber. He chokes on a wailing cry when Dean breaks his bones, screaming like a banshee as white hot pain vibrates down his spine. With time, the lash of the whip and starvation broke Sam down until he willingly went to Dean and begged to be fucked. 

From then on Sam was the perfect little whore-sub, his screams of pain becoming wails of pleasure. Dean enjoyed watching his brother serve the demon army, enjoyed how Sam choked on the cocks battering his throat raw. He got a thrill by how easy Sam could take three or even four cocks up his ass, and the howling screams vibrating from his lungs as his pretty boypussy opened right up and spread wide around the flesh spearing him was music to Dean’s ears. 

Best of all, Dean loved watching his brother be fucked by the hellhounds. Sam loves showing off for his Master, baring his neck to the beasts in a show of submission, displaying how he was a good little slut for the mutts. He crawls to the pack, naked and wanting, spreading his legs wide open to show off his pretty boypussy. Cujo was the alpha therefore he had first dibs on the bitch. He mounts Sam, paws around his waist, slammed inside him with a snarl and pounded Sam with vicious thrust, his knot growing larger with every rough screw of his hips. Sam scrams as he’s penetrated, lungs choking on black ash as he’s screwed raw. Cujo ruts hard and snarls, presses his thick doggy dick deep inside the heat clinging snug to his prick, fucking a relentless pace until he’s so close he howls.

Dean watched, smirking, as Sam took the thick doggy dick, could see the man trembling uncontrollably as the beast’s claws dug into his sides. Sam’s high pitched screams growl gravel, throat burning raw as he’s bred by the beast. His hard cock bobs thick and hot between his legs, dribbles creamy white as the pleasure tingles through him. Cujo thrusts deep and long, rolling his cock against Sam’s prostate, rubbing Sam's inner walls blood raw, and when the beast ties and creams, Dean hears the squelch of doggy cum filling Sam’s hole.

Cujo doesn’t turn ass-to-ass with Sam, but instead, remained draped over his back. His large, heavy body engulfs Sam’s as he doggy dick pumps the man full of cum, their bodies pressed so tightly together neither of them knew where one started and the other began. 

And all the while Sam is moaning like a whore, thanking the beast for breeding him, already begging to be fucked again even though the beast has yet to untie form him. 

It might have been tiresome for Dean during the training, having to spend countless hours trying to break Sam down, but in the end—all the wailing screams—was worth it to have a bitch boy at his command. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/74004.html?thread=26127892#t26127892)


End file.
